1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ladder step prevention and more particularly relates to preventing a ladder user from standing on the first step of the ladder below the top of the ladder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Each year many people are injured from falls and other accidents associated with ladders. Ladder accidents constitute a large portion of on-the-job deaths and accidents. Because of these accidents, injuries and deaths, several government regulatory agencies have written stringent regulations concerning ladder construction and safety. These agencies include the U.S. Department of Labor Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA) and the American National Standards Institute (ANSI). In addition to these national regulatory agencies, many state and local government regulations have been set. Labor unions and individual companies have also set their own particular rules and regulations in addition to government regulations. Ladder regulations include maximum load regulations, grip construction for ladder steps, maximum and minimum distance for ladder step placement, maximum measurements for the distance between side rails, slip resistant coatings requirements, and many other requirements.
A regulation that is seen in almost all ladder regulations is that a ladder user may not stand on the top of a ladder or stand on the first step below the top of a ladder (“first step”). Many ladder manufacturers place warning stickers on their ladders to deter users from using the top of the ladder or the first step of a ladder as a step. Even in these cases, users continue to use these areas as steps and accidents resulting from the use of the top of the ladder and the top step continue to occur.
In addition to warning stickers, government regulations, and company policies, attempts have been made to insure that user's do not step on the top step of a ladder or the first step of a ladder. These attempts involve cumbersome attachments, bulky apparatuses, a multiplicity of parts, weak connections, and other problems. These attempts are often ignored by ladder user's and do not prevent user's from endangering themselves by using the top of the ladder and the first step of the ladder as a step.
A simple apparatus that prevents a user from standing on the first step of a ladder is needed.